


1863

by marlierockz



Category: Delena - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlierockz/pseuds/marlierockz
Summary: The Salvatores, and Elena needed an idea of how to get away, or just something to get rid of Klaus, and his ritual. They have ran out of ideas, and they are stumped. Yet, until this witch comes into the picture, and gives them an idea."I can't, this is not right. I'm sorry." "You were always the one."Delena, Stefoline. Set in present, and 1863. Time travel.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1863

Chapter One

I couldn’t believe the excitement that small towns give. The past few decades I’ve spent in the city were nothing like this; dramatic, fun, and inviting to watch. As a witch, you think I’d have the most fun in the cities, but it’s nothing like i’ve been watching this past month.   
Elena was the girl who I was following. Her life was a show to say the least. Love triangle with two brothers. Damon and Stefan Salvatore; both vampires. Which I can’t see what she sees in them, personally. Also, Caroline, and Bonnie, her best friends. Caroline, vampire, and Bonnie, a witch. Interesting mix of a circle. I also seen Matt an ex-boyfriend, who was human. Tyler, a hybrid, now that’s something I’ve never seen before. I guess I have that horrible, Klaus, to thank for the abomination.   
For this past month, I’ve watched them try to come up with plans to escape Klaus. Foolish, foolish plans! I was watching them in the boarding house where the Salvatore's lived at the moment. They were all in the living room area in a circle looking all defeated. I’m guessing they did run out of their silly ideas, and don’t know what to do.  
I looked at Damon, and I felt bad for him. He was never the first choice for anyone, except for his late mother. It was always Stefan for his father, Katherine, and now, Elena. Then there is Stefan, who totally doesn’t understand what his brothers done for him over the years. Turned for him, looked over him, and made sure that Stefan was okay, but what did Damon get in return? Blame, and pointed the finger at.   
I looked at Elena, she looked beat down. I overheard her saying she was willing to give herself over if it meant not hurting her love ones, and family. Obviously, that didn’t go over well. Martyr, of course. Nothing like the cruel Katherine. She chose Stefan, but I can see the feelings for Damon. If she knew how he felt, and how he was like in 1864, and also knew how Stefan was back then, she would think different. I smirked, this was a great idea. Now, are they worthy of my help I’ve asked myself.   
I closed my eyes, and I mystically planted myself right in the living room where now everyone can see me.   
“Hello, everyone. My name is Clementine.”

I almost jumped out of my skin when a women appeared out of thin air in the living room of the boarding house where we were having a meeting about Klaus. She was about 5’6”, blonde hair in a bun, blue eyes, and nice porcelain skin that looks like it hasn’t been touched in sixty years. Damon, Stefan, and everyone else were almost on their feet when she greeted us. “Hello, everyone. My name is Clementine.”  
“Who the hell are you? How in the hell did you get into our house?” Damon snarled, and looked like he was about to rip out her throat.   
“Damon, that’s not how you treat your house guests, is it?” Clementine smiled while motioning everyone to sit down before speaking again. “I’ve been watching you all for about a month now. Pretty entertaining if I must say so. I’m a practicing witch, and I think I know how to help you all. One way, or the other with this Klaus thing.”  
I interrupted before Damon, or anyone else could. “How? Why would you help us?”  
“That’s a good question, Elena.” Everyone was quiet, and uncertain of the witch in front of us. I was quite curious, but frightened as well. What if this person was working with Klaus, or just had a horrible intentions behind her? I don’t want to risk any of my family, or friends. “Like I said, I’ve been watching you, all of you. It seems like you all have ran out of ideas. I don’t want Klaus to do whatever he plans, just because I like how everything is in the supernatural world.   
“Supernatural world right now is just flourishing, free, and I don’t have to worry like back in the day. You know, burning witches at the stake, and all. Also, my plan would help in other ways.” When everyone started speaking at the same time about what was her intentions, and what her plans was. Clementine rose her hand for silence. She walked right over to me, bent down in front of my knees where I was sitting on the couch. “Elena, I want to send you back in time.”   
“Sure, goats can fly too, right lady?” Damon rolled his eyes before taking a swing of his drink then went to pour some more. Clementine got up from her position to turn to his back from the bar. “If we do send her to the past, where we going to even send her? What are we going to do with Klaus? Questions, questions, questions! Can you tell me that, Witchy?”  
“Damon, I understand your curiosity. I know a spell that can take her to a certain year, or any year. We can figure out the Klaus thing after she is gone, so you obviously wouldn’t get any objections from her.” Clementine answered then went back to the middle of the room. “Anyone else have any questions?”  
I was trying to wrap my head around all of this. I would be sent back in time to keep safe. What would happen back here with all my friends, and family? Could I leave them alone to fight this fight for me? I look around at all their faces. They all looked confused, scared, and not understanding who this woman was, and why she wanted to help. I looked at Damon, whose face was hard, and had no expression on it. I wondered what he thought. I also wondered what Stefan thought, he looked like he was deep in thought. Does he think this would be a good idea? That if I went away where Klaus couldn’t find me that they would have a shot?   
“How would we do this?” Stefan spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him, all with shock. Damon shook his head, cursing under his breath “of course he would want to do this” I looked at Damon, and gave him the “not now” look. He just rolled his eyes. “If say we were to do this, is there any danger to Elena, and where would we send her? Would it be alone?”  
“Stefan, nice for you to speak up. It is a ritual that I have all the ingredients for already, so it could be done immediately. There will be no harm done to Elena, I would never allow that, or I’d probably be dead if I did.” Clementine gave a quick glance to Damon. “We would send her to a time where she would know people, of course, but it can’t be a time where she is already present. It would be 1863, I would send her. I would suggest that someone would go with her.”  
“1863? Are you nuts, lady?” Everyone started to shout, and scream at Clementine. I couldn’t handle it. I closed my eyes, and tried to calm myself down a bit after hearing what she had to say, and her plan. I opened my eyes for Damon to quiet the whole room. “1863 is when Stefan, and I were humans.”  
“Exactly, Damon. People she knows, but where she isn’t already present. Plus Katherine wouldn’t be there unless you want me to send her to 1864, and be in danger with Katherine around?” Clementine pushed Damon, who just looked away.   
“We have to find another way.” Caroline peaked up from the couch where she was sitting. Matt, beside her, agreed saying that I shouldn’t have to run, and hide. Caroline nodded her head, and crossed her arms to make her look ‘scarier’ “There is no way I can send my dear friend, Elena, going to a totally different time zone.”  
Everything calmed down, and now it was straight silence. I looked at everyone. Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Damon, and Stefan. All the people I care about. Jeremy, and Bonnie wasn’t here since they went out to find some clues. I wanted to sacrifice myself for them, but they obviously wasn’t down with that plan as I wanted. I looked at Stefan, my boyfriend, he looked deep in thought with his fists balled underneath his chin. I wonder what he feels about this plan. I think if I went with this plan, he would be okay with it. Damon, on the other hand, would fight me tooth and nail. I had to think fast about this decision, I can’t let anyone else make them for me. I need to do right for my friends, and family.   
I stood up from where I was sitting, feeling my back tighten. Has it been that long since I was sitting? Everyone’s eyes were piercing through me. “I will do it. I will go to 1863.”


End file.
